swsefandomcom-20200215-history
ShaShore-Class Frigate
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide The Mon Calamari ShaShore-Class Frigate is one of The Galactic Alliance's most versatile ships. As with other Galactic Alliance ships, the frigate has large blade-like structures at the bow of the craft. However, on the ShaShore, the blades may be switched out for specialized units, blades, or pods. In the standard configuration, the blades house an array of Turbolasers and Proton Torpedo Launchers. Other options include long-range sensor pods, sensor jammers, and devastating barrage-style missile launchers. The ShaShore forgoes strong defenses in lieu of greater speed, maneuverability, and weaponry. It also relies on the squadrons of Starfighters it carries for close defense against enemy fighters. Alternative Blade Configurations The configuration presented below represents the ShaShore's basic configuration. If alternative bow blades are installed, adjust per the following: * Long-Range Sensor Pod: Replace the Proton Torpedo, Battery and two Turbolaser, Batteries with long-range sensors. The distance penalty for Use Computer checks made to Use Sensors is reduced from -5 to -2 for every 10 squares to the target. The first time a ship moves within 60 squares of the ShaShore (Instead of 30 squares), the ShaShore can make a Use Computer check to identify it (See Use Sensors). * Communications Jammer: Replace the Proton Torpedo, Battery and two Turbolaser, Batteries with a communications Jamming Array and a +4 Sensor Array Computer. This ship gains a +4 Equipment bonus to its Intelligence score. All enemy ships within 6 squares of the ShaShore take a penalty on Use Computer checks involving communications and fire control systems. The penalty is -6 for Starfighters, -4 for Space Transports, and -2 for Capital Ships. * Concussion Barrage Blades: Replace the Proton Torpedo, Battery and two Turbolaser, Batteries with Heavy Concussion Missile, Batteries (4). ShaShore-Class Frigate Statistics (CL 18) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Initiative: -1; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 11), Fortitude Defense: 36; +11 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 900; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating 100; Damage Threshold: 136 Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (6) +16* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (2) +16 (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedo, Batteries (2) +12* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Battery +8* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Concussion Missile, Batteries (4) +14* (Concussion Barrage Blades Configuration, See Below) Fighting Space: 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +48 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries), Focused Fire (1 Square) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 62, Dexterity: 16, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative -1, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -1, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 1,200 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 250 (Troops) Cargo: 7,000 Tons; Consumables: 2 Years; Carried Craft: 24 CF9 Crossfire Starfighters, 2 Shuttles Payload: 80 Proton Torpedoes, 32 Heavy Concussion Missiles (Concussion Barrage Blades Configuration) Hyperdrive: Class 1 (Backup Class 10), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +16 (-4 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 4d10x5 Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +16 (+11 Autofire), Damage: 2d10x2 Proton Torpedo, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (-8 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 10d10x5, 4-Square Splash Tractor Beam, Battery (2 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +8 (-12 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +47) Heavy Concussion Missile, Battery (Concussion Barrage Blades Configuration, 4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 9d10x5, 4-Square Splash Tactical Fire As a Standard Action, a ShaShore-Class Frigate can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all adjacent squares. The Commander of any allied Starship that begins its turn in this area can choose for the ship to receive either a +1 morale bonus on all attack rolls made by its Gunners, a +1 morale bonus to all Defenses, or a +2 morale bonus on all Pilot checks made by its Pilot until the start of its next turn. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships